Shou Sa
Shou Sa is one of the squad leaders of the Hi Shin Unit. Appearance Personality Shou Sa has a calm-demeanor. He slowly analyses the situation and acts accordingly. History Story Battle of Bayou Arc Shousa is brought in as one of Shin’s squad leaders. He then informs everyone that this unit will be a special 100-man unit. That does belong to any division, and answers directly to general Ouki. And they will be sent into the most important clashes, and undertake the hardest fights. In exchange the rewards will be huge. A few days later, Shin is informed that the army has had numerous deserters. Shousa tells him that seeing as how it was a conscription, there’s plenty of first timers and lots of people who haven’t prepared their hearts. And the closer they get to the battlefield more of them will start running. When they reach Bayou instead of charging the city they advance right. To avoid fighting on the open field with Zhao cavalry. Instead of charging with the left army, they are assigned by General Ouki personally to flank the Zhao forces while they are engaged in combat with the Qin Left Army and take General Fuuki’s head in the midst of the confusion. While in the Zhao perimeter, he didn’t expect things to progress as smoothly as it has, and wonders if it’s because the Zhao are weak? He is then told by told by Ro En informs him that this is what happens when the commanders don’t give orders. So if the general gives the order they wouldn’t last a second. But they're completely focused on the QIn Army in front of them. He could understand why a seasoned old veteran like Ro En would know this, but how would a young captain and his lieutenant know of this as well? Which Ro En also finds strange as well. While fighting Fuuki’s elite guard, Shin splits the unit in half taking the squads that can still run, fight, and still have energy in them. When Kyo Gai says its 30 vs 300. Hai Rou tells them not to worry, it might be 300 but there’s only 150 of them between them and Fuuki. 15 deep and 10 across, which makes 150 men. All they need to do is cut down ten ranks of soldiers and they’ll be able to reach the general. When they manage to break through Fuuki decides to pull back his forces to create distance. Then Fuuki sends out his a cavalry unit to destroy them. Bi Hei tells Shin and Kyou Kai to run, since they were mounted they could get away. But he refuses to leave his men. But they are saved by the Qin Left Army. Then, Bi Tou tells Shin to go and take Fuuki’s head. But Den Ei tells them not to let Shin pull ahead, because after coming this far he’ll be the one who gets the general’s head. Shin tells him not to worry. Because his had will be the one to take Fuuki’s head but he’ll split the reward 100 ways, for everyone there, the one’s behind, and the ones who died. When Fuuki splits his forces and heads for the bushes Hai Rou notices that they’ll lose him for good. But before he can make it Qin flags come from the bushes. Giving Shin the opportunity to slay Fuuki. A few days later, the Hi Shin Unit was folded into the 4th army to hit the Zhao HQ with their whole army. They then charged the foot of the mountain to set up their HQ. Then they see that the Zhao had practically made it into a fortress. When they climb Shin has Suugen and Shousa cover Ryuusen while he breaks the fence. When they enter the Zhao start retreating. Den Ei notices that the Zhao were already long gone by the time they got there. And have moved their HQ and soldiers to a new location. That night they camp in the mountains with the with the rest of the Army. They are then informed that the Zhao have attacked. When they are formed into ranks, a giant man jumps from a hill, and starts slaughtering the unit. Shin then begins to duel Houken, then Kyou Kai intervings. He then tells them his name is Houken, the Zhao Army’s Commander-in-Chief. Shin and Kyou Kai pincer Houken. Shin is quickly blown away by Houken. As he fights Kyou Kai, 500 Zhao arrive under the command of Mangoku. Shin then rises and orders his to fall back and regroup, while Shin and Kyou Kai cover them. Instead the Kanou Army shows up and attacks the Zhao. During the chaos, everyone slowly finds their way back to Shin. When Shin wants them to fight Houken, Suugen tells him that he understands his feelings, but he should take a minute to calm down and think it through. And they cannot defeat him by blindly charging like that. If they were to fail in their gambit after entering the middle of that, there’s no doubt their unit will be annihilated. Shin reminds him of when they took Fuuki’s head, and how many of their men gave up their lives so they could take it. And how their centre and right armies sacrificed thousands, and what they had to show for it. That is what war is. But right now, the Zhao Commander-in-Chief was right in front of them. But he agrees with him, so he asks if anyone wants to pull out, to which no one does. Shin has everyone apart from him and Seki’s squad split into three groups. Take position surrounding Houken from three directions. Gathering as many of the nearby spears as possible. Then hold position and wait for the signal. On Seki’s whistle signal, all three groups made a beeline for Houken. Then threw spears at him from all three directions. He deflected all of them, but while he deflected them Shin snuck up on him from behind. He still noticed him, but Shin knew he would and dodged the swing.When he goes to cut him, Shin knew that Houken would still notice and go for another swing so he dodged it and slashed him. But it didn’t work. Before he could make another move he is hit by the backend of his glaive. And before Houken can kill Shin, Kyou Kai protects him, and is blow away. Then as he goes to kill Shin, he is protected by the Bi brothers and Taku. Then the unit comes to their aid. Then they retreat. They are then chased down by Mangoku. They recount their loses, and Shousa says his squad lost three men. And reflects on how they almost had Houken. Then they are attacked by Mangoku. The Bi brothers manage to get Shin out, while Hai Rou buys them time. The next morning they find the others after hearing Seki’s whistle. Bi Hei tells everyone Shin will be fine in Tou’s hands. He tells them to send out search teams, and he has a pretty good idea what direction they’re in. But Seki tells them Shin has returned, carrying a Bi Tou. As everyone is relieved of their return, Shin tells Hei he’s sorry. And lays a lifeless Bi Tou down. Now having lost contact with the other Qin forces, reduced to 13 squad leaders and 36 men the Hi Shin Unit began to revive. They picked up their weapons and began to advance forward without binding their wounds. They find a Qin flag, but it turns out to be a trap set by the Zhao general Shoumou. They are saved by the Qin cavalry lead by general Ouki. After a fierce skirmish Ouki slays Shoumou in one swing. They then travelled with the Ouki Army, when the cavalry and footsoldiers separated due to the mountainous terrain. Shin told Bi Hei and Suu Gen not to over do it, and general Ouki said it was okay for anyone who couldn’t keep up to retire. Bi Hei tells him that he’s not going to sleep after coming this far. Even if he won’t be able to fight he still wants to at least see the end of the battle. Suu Gen agrees. As they are about to fight the Zhao the Zhao Three Great Heavens’ flag goes up to everyone’s surprise. Then, as the Qin’s morale is almost covered by the Zhao’s Ouki goes and raises the Qin’s. Houken tells them that the right army will be bait to lure out the Zhao, and he will be the attacker. After Ouki’s lieutenant Tou engages the enemy, and exterminates their archers, the infantry charges the Zhao. As the arrows are about to come, they turn left to target the Zhao base camp. Then, Ouki takes to the field and battles Houken. As Ouki is about to finish off Houken, he stops, and everyone hears rumbling. They are then surrounded by a huge Zhao army with a Great Heavens flag. The 2000-3000 spectators collapsed in an instant. And the location devolved into a huge melee with cavalry and infantry alike. The Hi Shin Unit then starts blowing through the Zhao. When a dying Zhao soldier grabs Shin's leg and tells that they have already lost and no one will be spared, and now they will feel the curse of Chouhe and laughs. Shousa stabs him in the head, saying not to touch his captain. He tells shin it's irritating but with things like that they can't really refute them. Shin tells him it can't be helped with the general in Zhao. Shousa laughs and says the decisive moment has finally come. During Ouki's and Houken's duel, Shin notices Gika going to shoot Ouki. As Ouki was about to kill Houken, he is hit by an arrow from Gika shoots an arrow catching Ouki off guard before Shin cuts him in two, and giving Houken the opportunity to stab his glaive into Ouki's chest. His soldiers then drop their weapons in defeat. Then Ouki rises, and tells his men to never give up even until death. Then to prove it to his men he swings his glaive at Houken, who easily catches it. Then Ouki starts pushing down cutting Houken's neck. He then explains what a general is. Houken then pulls out his glaive and goes to slay Ouki, but it's blocked by Tou. Shin then hops on Ouki's horse to hold him up. Tou says his unit will act as the distraction, and Ouki's bodyguard team and the Hi Shin Unit will escort Ouki to the left at full speed. Then Moubu and his soldiers use their last reserves to open up a route for them. At Ouki's final moments, he tells Shin it is impossible for him to train him. And for a great general like him to personally teach him is too food for a bug like him to begin with. And matters like those he needs to learn by running between battlegrounds himself. And delve into and overcome strife and carnage together with his men. And bestows him his glaive before dying. Half a month later, the Ouki Army, which had remained at the front lines out of caution, returned home. Abilities A skilled user of the spear for a militia soldier. Gallery Anime Manga Category:Spear Users Category:Characters Category:Hi Shin Unit Category:Qin Category:Male Category:Cavalry